Harsh Regrets
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: Final part of the Harsh series. Deals with Iori and Takeru's life after their parents realize their relationship. Warning Abusive parents (physical/mental) and Yaoi. (completed)
1. Daring Entrances And Painful Revelations

A/N: Once again we will be skipping two months of Iori and Takeru's lives. I have also decided to give Iori the birthday of Nov. 15th. If you can guess where the date comes from email me and I might give you a prize (read gift fic).  
  
Yoshiki.  
  
Nov. 10th.  
  
Iori sniffled softly as he made his way down the shadowed street. He began sniffing as his mittened hand went unconsciously up to his nose. Stupid cold, Iori thought numbly as he began walking up the steps toward his apartment building. As he approaches the lobby, he saw his koi standing a few feet away. With a short wave, Takeru began slowly making his way towards the shorter child. Iori smiled for the first time that day as his koibito fell into step beside him. "Hey Io-chan. How has your day been? I thought you had Kendo practice tonight. Didn't you go? " Takeru asked, as a small hint of concern hit his voice.  
  
Iori stared up at his koi for a few moments. He hadn't really intended to tell Takeru about the cold that had developed seemingly overnight. He didn't want to ruin the "surprise" party that he had already figured out. Iori sighed softly as he began, "Gomen Takeru-kun but for the last six hours I have had a horrible cold. I didn't think I could even lift my Shinai today... let alone get through a whole session," Iori's voice dropped softly as he hung his head.  
  
Takeru instantly stopped moving and stared at the younger boy. He finally noticed both Iori's slumping shoulders and the redness around Iori's eyes and nose. Takeru stooped down, and quickly snatched the smaller boy into his arms. Iori squeaked as Takeru managed to crush his smaller body in his stronger grip. As he settled Iori back onto the ground Takeru broke out in a large smile. "You didn't have to hide it from me Io-kun. I know there will be times when you're not feeling good. That's what I'm here for, to make sure you get through it." Iori began to sniffle softly once again. This time however it was from the tears that had started to form as a result of Takeru's "speech". The younger boy ran forward, leaping into Takeru's arms, effectively knocking the wind out of the taller boy. They stood together for a few moments, till they decided to return to their apartments. Takeru walked Iori to his door and before turning to walk up the flight of stairs to his apartment, gave Iori a soft kiss on the cheek. The younger boy broke out into a fierce blush as his koi laughed gently.  
  
Iori paused for a few moments, waiting for his face to return to a normal color before entering his apartment. He shuffled into the apartment's alcove, stopping by the raised spot so that he could deposit his shoes. He called out for his O-Kaa-san but as expected, received no answer. He shrugged, and moved of towards his room. The first thing he saw as he entered his room was the small cream-colored blob bouncing constantly on his bed. He chuckled softly as Upamon launched himself towards Iori. The small boy caught the energetic Digimon easily, displaying the reflexes he had developed over the years of training.  
  
Iori sighed as Upamon began rubbing himself against Iori's chest. "Upa- chan... What have I told you about coming out of the closet while I was at school? " "Gomen Iori-kun... I was just too excited... your O-Kaa-san was bringing in some weird boxes today... and when I peeked inside I saw all these sticks. You know... like that sh-shinai thingy you use!" Iori froze as he listened to Upamon continued to ramble about the "special boxes". Iori's blood began to cool as he realized exactly what was in those boxes. I knew we where having trouble financially, but she wouldn't sell O-Jii-chan's gear would she? a small tear began to run down Iori's face as he thought this. This sight was enough to stop even Upamon's energetic bouncing. The small blob stared upwards as his partner began to shiver softly.  
  
"Iori-kun... what's wrong?"  
  
"Gomen Upa-chan... I-its just that I wanted t-to keep O-Jii-sans gear. I-I think that might be what you saw today.... I can't believe O-Kaa-san wouldn't tell me about this. She knows how much O-Jii-sans gear meant to me. He even willed that one Shinai to me... you know Upa-chan... The old one with the dragon case. I wondered why she didn't give it to me." Iori slowly began to cry as the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. He dropped Upamon rather roughly as he flung himself onto his bed, trying to control the sobs that wracked his young body. This proved futile, however as he was finally forced to let the tears flow down his cheeks.  
  
---------(Takashi residence ahhh, the first time/place change of a new fic.... feels good.)---------  
  
Takeru slowly placed the manga he had been reading down. He had thought he had heard something weird. He cocked his head to the side, trying to find the source of the noise. Patamon looked up from the book he had been reading and forced himself to stifle the laughter that rose from the sight. Takeru moved quietly towards the balcony ignoring his snickering partner as he attempted to locate the sounds he was hearing. I am almost certain that's crying... and if it's who I think it is... Takeru's thought drained away as he moved out into the midday air. He distinctly heard the sound of Iori sobbing from below him. Leaning over the balcony for a moment he studied the drop from his apartment.  
  
---------(Hida Apartment)---------  
  
Upamon looked up as an odd sound drew his attention. He watched in quit awe as a pair of legs dangled outside the room's glass door. He began to laugh as he recognized the body. This is just what Iori needs! Takeru will know just what to do, the small fluff ball thought as he bounded towards the door. With one final mighty bound he managed to dislodge the sliding door, thus allowing Takeru entrance into Iori's room. Takeru placed a finger up to his lips, effectively silencing Upamon. Takeru stalked forward playfully, sneaking towards the sobbing child. He reached Iori's side quickly and before the smaller boy could react swept him upwards and pressed him gently against his chest. Instantly, Iori's small arms wrapped around Takeru as the small child buried his face into Takeru's neck.  
  
Takeru chuckled softly, as Iori's hair had begun to tickle him. He moved slowly, cradling the small boy, till he reached the side of Iori's bed. Very carefully, Takeru eased both himself and Iori onto the mattress. Takeru chuckled softly, as an idea came to him. Putting on as series a face as he could afford, he bent over to Iori's ear. In a soft voice, he whispered, "So, Iori-kun... is this the only way I can get you into bed?" Takeru was rewarded with an extremely shocked look, as Iori's head shot up to stare at the older Digidestined. Takeru held the serious look for nearly ten seconds before bursting into laughter at the confusion written across Iori's face. The younger boy flushed crimson, as he realized exactly what Takeru had been getting at. "G-Gomen Iori-kun... I couldn't help myself, " Takeru managed through his laughter as he pulled the younger boy into a soft hug.  
  
Once both boys had finished laughing, Takeru sat up, bringing Iori with him. "Now, koibito... you're going to tell me exactly what's bothering you. I didn't climb out of a window for nothing, ne?" Iori stared at his older love, confused for a moment. He stared at the now open door, then back at Takeru. "You didn't actually climb down from your balcony did you?" the confused boy asked. "Of course Iori-kun. I heard you sobbing and we both know I can't stand that sound. I had to come down here and see exactly what was up," Takeru had begun massaging Iori's back as he said this, effectively pinning Iori and allowing him no escape from Takeru's questions. Iori suddenly broke down, sobbing out the entire story, as Takeru listened quietly. He began to tear up as well, as he realized exactly what Iori's O- Jii-sans belongings had meant to the smaller boy. He clutched at the sobbing child as Iori began to break down. They stayed together for almost fifty minutes, not saying a word. Takeru was completely content in supplying the support that Iori needed and he made a silent vow to find some way to cheer Iori up.  
  
---------(Several minutes later)---------  
  
Takeru had almost managed to get Iori asleep when the front door slammed shut. Both boys shot upright, separating at the fear of being caught together. Iori glanced at the door, waiting for his O-Kaa-sans eventual arrival. He did not have to wait long, as Tsuneko Hida came into the room with a soft knock. She starred at the two boys for a moment before greeting her son and his friend. Iori shook softly as he stared back at his O-Kaa- san. Iori clutched Takeru's hand tightly, as he fought to keep the anger from his voice. "O-Kaa-san... just what have you done with O-Jii-sans things? I thought they were in his dojo but I couldn't find them."  
  
Tsuneko looked like she had been struck. She had not counted on Iori being quite so perceptive. She cursed herself softly for having to do this to her son. "Gomen Iori-kun... you know that we've been having money problems lately... and I just couldn't afford to keep everythi-" "You might not have been able to keep everything... but what about the Shinai O-Jii-san willed to me! That wasn't even yours to sell," Iori screamed as he finally lost his temper. Takeru held Iori's hand tighter, trying to calm the smaller boy down. This however went unnoticed by Iori's O-Kaa-san, as she whirled on Iori suddenly. "If it weren't for that Shinai we wouldn't have gotten any money at all! That was the only really valuable thing that Chikara owned! I am still debating whether or not we'll be able to keep the dojo's mats! You have no right to give me any grief. You haven't provided any money into this family, ne? "  
  
Iori stared back at his O-Kaa-san in complete shock. He began to shake softly, as Takeru quickly enfolded him in his arms. Iori began to cry gently as his O-Kaa-san huffed, then stormed out of the apartment. Iori broke down as he heard the door slam behind her. He threw his smaller arms around Takeru's neck, sobbing gently. "Gomen Takeru... It's my entire fault! If I hadn't gotten into that acciden-" This was where Takeru stopped him however, as he pulled Iori into a tight hug, effectively cutting off Iori's guilt trip. Takeru continued to hold Iori till the smaller boy finally fell asleep. 


	2. Taichi's Punches And Takeru Nods Away

Takeru walked along the street with his head hung. He was still recovering from the fight between Iori and his O-Kaa-san that he had been forced to witness. Takeru wasn't paying attention to where he was going and eventually rammed into another person. He mumbled an apology as he attempted to walk past whoever he had bumped into. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and shook Takeru gently. Takeru's eyes widened as he saw who he had ran into.  
  
Yagami Taichi smiled down at the younger blond. Reaching down, he took the stunned Takeru into a hug, actually managing to lift Takeru off of the sidewalk. Finally, Tai released the now extremely shocked Takeru. "W-What was that for Taichi-sama?" "Well... you looked so down. I just couldn't resist I guess. Let's call it an impulse hug," the smile never seemed to leave Taichi as he reached down and clamped a hand onto Takeru's shoulder. "So, where are you off to in such a foul mood? Did you forget you had an appointment with Hikari to plan Iori's big birthday bash? " The brunette asked accusingly. Takeru flushed, as he realized he had managed to forget entirely about Hikari. He stammered out a quick apology, attempting to fight the crimson from completely taking over his face. Takeru bowed deeply to Tai as he began to walk towards the Yagami apartment.  
  
Within moments, Takeru found himself walking alongside Tai, as the older boy had easily caught up to him. "Is their anything in particular wrong Takeru-chan? You don't look so good." "I was over at Iori's the other day... and well... he and his O-Kaa-san had a big fight over his O-Jii-sans will. Apparently Chikara left Iori a certain Shinai... and his O-Kaa-san sold it the other day, " Takeru finished in a rush. He bowed his head as he awaited Taichi's eventual laughter. Takeru was surprised however when he looked up to see Tai absorbed in thought. "She really shouldn't have done that... Chikara was really important to Iori... and he should have had something to remember him by. On the other hand... I am sure that something like that would be valuable... and with the funeral, their family must be pretty hard up right now." Takeru stared in silence for a few moments before breaking out into a small grin. "Since when did Yagami Taichi become the great pacifier? I never expected you to say anything like that," Takeru shook his head as a light chuckle found its way past his mouth.  
  
Takeru winced as he received a small smack from Tai. "Jeeze Yagami... take it easy... you have a lot more muscle than me, you know." Taichi burst into a fit of laughter, falling against a nearby wall for support. Takeru raised an eyebrow in confusion. Between gasps, Taichi finally managed to explain. "You (gasp) don't know how (gasp) much like Yamato you (gasp) just sounded!" The laughing brunette ducked quickly as Takeru launched a lighthearted punch towards him. The two continued their "mock-fight" till they eventually reached Tai's apartment building.  
  
Takeru shivered as the blast of heat from the apartment complex hit him. He rubbed his hands together, thankful to be back in a warm building (A/N: I live in a desert...if it is not this cold in November please excuse my ignorance of you non-desert dwellers) He followed Tai over to the elevator, and leaned against the back wall, while the elevator started its journey. " What where you doing at Iori's anyways? " Taichi's sudden question broke Takeru out of his short reverie. "I heard him crying about something from my room. He was sobbing quite loudly... so I decided I would climb down to his room and see what was the matter," Takeru smiled as he saw the look of shock on Taichi's face. "You mean to tell me you climbed down from your balcony? " "Hai" "Onto Iori's balcony?" "Hai" "Above the busy city street?" "Hai Taichi... I did. What's so hard to imagine about this?" "Well, you just don't look like the dangerous type! I never thought you'd do anything like that."  
  
Takeru shook his head as he moved forward and exited the elevator, with a stunned Taichi following close behind. Takeru knocked softly on the door, before Taichi pushed him aside and strode in to the unlocked apartment. "You know that's really impolite, " Takeru began before stepping his way into the warm apartment. He removed his coat, hanging on a peg near the entrance, then removed his shoes and placed them by the door. Takeru dogged out of the way, as two larger shoes landed near where he was standing. Taichi chuckled at the reproachful look Takeru shot him.  
  
The two boys made their way back to Tai and Hikari's room, seeking Tai's Omoto-chan. They found her reading on her bed, with Tailmon curled around her feet. Upon hearing the two boys enter she sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the in-training Digimon's sleep. "So, you finally found him? I was wondering if you two would ever show up," Hikari whispered as she stroked Tailmon's back gently, soothing the digimon back to sleep. "Gomen Hika- chan. I was over at Iori's yesterday and there was a small argument. I have been worried about it ever since. I am not sure whether or not Iori's O-Kaa- san will let us throw the party now. "  
  
Hikari looked worriedly over to her O-Nii-san. "Think you could have O-Kaa- san have a talk with her Nii-chan?" "I don't know what good it will do... but I'll go ask her," with this Taichi ambled off, in search of his O-Kaa-san. "Now, what do you think we should do for Iori-chan's birthday? I was thinking of a chocolate cake but Miyako was talking about..." Takeru quickly tuned Hikari out as his mind once again wandered over to his Koi. Takeru began nodding at regular intervals, matching Hikari's prompting perfectly. Another hour of this and I can go and check in on Iori-kun, Takeru thought happily as his head continued to nod. What she really needs is one of those water glass birds.   
  
---------(One hour and 365 nods later)---------  
  
Takeru sighed happily as he left the Yagami residence. It wasn't that he disliked Hikari... far from it. It was just that she tended to drone on about things that really didn't matter. They had already bought the cake for the party so there really was no reason to discuss it. Takeru began to whistle happily as he walked towards his apartment building. He was only a block away when he ran into Yamato and Daisuke. He stopped as the two approached him. " Hey Otouto-chan! Where are you headed?" "Hey Yama-chan. I was just heading home. Hikari wanted to talk about the 'event'." "She seems to be real excited about this ne?" Dai asked as he looked off to the left thoughtfully. I wonder what these two are doing out together. I thought Yama-chan hated Dai, Takeru thought as he watched his brother look at whatever Dai was looking at. Finally Takeru moved his gaze to mimic them. He watched as Miyako exited he family's shop and began walking towards them. Takeru suddenly wanted to flee for his life. I already had to sit through Hikari's speech for an entire hour! Not Miya-chan too! With this thought, Takeru began edging closer to the shop he was standing in front of. As Yamato and Dai rushed forward to greet Miyako, Takeru sneaked stealthily into the store, thus avoiding Miyako's wrath.  
  
Takeru stared at the store for a few moments before he began rummaging through it. I still have to get Iori-kun something. Maybe I can find something here that will cheer him up. As he moved through the store, He began to realize that most of the items where second hand. Must be a pawnshop, he thought as he picked up an older magazine, leafing through the crumbling papers. He replaced the magazine and continued his exploration of the store. Finally in frustration he walked up to the counter to stare at the jewelry and watches that where on display. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the perfect gift suddenly appear before him.  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. I am saving the gift for the next chapter, which will be the birthday party/ coming out party (to the Digidestined). Also, congratulations to Recnamorcen who got the birth date correct. He/she will receive a gift fic for his/her trouble.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	3. Birthday Surprise

A/N: for those of you who didn't know, Pocky is a Japanese sugar treat. It's a stick covered in frosting (the stick is made of wheat I believe)  
  
Iori shook violently as he approached his apartment. He hated this kind of thing. Iori had never been good at social situations. He lowered his head in resignation as he turned the key, and stepped into the blackness. It took him only a few seconds to pick out the bodies within the shadows of the darkened apartment. Takeru's laying on the couch, shaking... probably with laughter. Miyako is hiding behind the drapes... with her shoes sticking out. Those are Jyou's sneakers beside her. Taichi and Koushirou are ducking behind the couch that Takeru is laying on. Ken's in the hallway pressed against the wall. Daisuke is a little ways away from him, hiding in the kitchen's alcove. Yamato is by him, crouching down. Hikari is standing a few feet away from the dining room table, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. O-Kaa-san is just sitting in her chair, and Sora has taken up a perch near her. Iori slowly walked over to the light by the door, trying to paste a look of surprise on his face for his friends' benefit. God I hope I can make it through this, He thought sullenly as he flipped the light switch.  
  
A scream of surprise rocked the small apartment as all of his friends leapt from their hiding places trying to hug the small boy. Takeru clutched Iori tightly as they where surrounded by their friends. Iori's face began to flush a deep crimson. He struggled futilely to escape, but was pulled back into the group hug. He squeaked as his body was crushed under the pressure.  
  
  
  
Finally Iori was freed and allowed to move away from the throng of people. He nodded numbly at the many congratulations, while slowly making his way towards the large couch. He flopped down, trying to catch his breath as Taichi strode over, carrying a small box. Tai pitched the package at Iori who caught it easily. "This is from me and Hikari. We decided to go dutch on it," Tai said simply while walking over to sit beside Iori. Iori shook as he carefully unwrapped the box. Iori pulled out an oddly shaped book and set it down gently on his lap. He looked up at Tai in confusion as Hikari came forward and sat next to him. "It's a photo album Iori-kun. Open it up," She whispered softly.  
  
Iori opened the book slowly, dreading what might be inside. He envisioned a thousand different things, from a scrapbook from his few tournaments, to a series of shots that Hikari had taken in the digital world. He was greatly shocked however when he read the dedication in the upper corner. It read, "In Loving Memory of Hida Chikara." Iori looked down at the first page and shook gently. Inside was a spread of photos from his O-Jii-sans youth. He recognized around half of the photos as being ones his O-Kaa-san has taken down after his death. Iori blushed gently as he thought of what Hikari and Taichi had to have gone through to get these. "Takeru mentioned a few days ago that you had wanted something to remember Your O-Jii-san by. I thought this would be the best way to remember him," Tai placed a strong hand on Iori's shoulders as the younger boy began to tear up.  
  
Iori managed to fight down the tears, as Taichi and Hikari leaned in to hug the young boy. He smiled softly at both of them as he placed the book off to the side, ensuring that it was flat on the couch. Iori looked up as Jyou approached him slowly, carrying a small box. Jyou placed the box on the younger boy's lap, and then moved back to allow Iori some space. Iori managed to unwrap the small box, and lifted the lid. He pulled a very small furry object out and was shocked when it gave a soft "nyuo" noise. Iori stared at the small kitten for a few moments before releasing it to run around on the floor. He smiled up at Jyou and thanked him for the small animal. "Don't worry about it Iori-chan... I already got it cleared with your O-Kaa-san. I thought you could use the company," as Jyou said this, Miyako and Ken moved forward and placed three small boxes at Iori's feet. The smaller boy moved off the couch and crouched down next to the boxes. Each one held another item for the cat, including a litterbox, the litter for said box and a food/water dish combo. "Jyou told us about his idea so we thought we'd make sure you had everything the little bugger would need," Miyako explained as she noticed Iori's curious stare. Iori nodded once before beginning to measure out some food for his newfound friend.  
  
Next, Koushirou stepped up, holding a thin package out to Iori. Iori took the item with a short bow (while still sitting on the couch). Iori removed the wrapping carefully, revealing a familiar orange and white object. "I decided since my parents gave me a new laptop I should pass this one down to you. You see it has a certain port in the upper right corner," Koushirou pointed to a small opening on the keyboards layout, "That our 'social group' uses for 'identification' purposes," Koushirou finished while closing the laptop. He gave the item one last affectionate rub before handing it over to Iori. "Take good care of her for me Iori-kun." Iori simply nodded as he was at a loss for words. He had never expected Koushirou to part with the machine... let alone give it to him.  
  
Yamato and Daisuke marched forward, carrying a rather large box between them. They placed the item in front of Iori, and then retreated a few feet so that they could watch the younger boy open their present. They smiled at each other as Iori began to rip the paper off the box. He revealed a series of books. He looked up at the two smiling boys, asking them silent questions. "We thought you might like this series. We remembered how much you liked that mythology book from the hospital so we went and bought the series. Each one covers another theology," Yamato explained quickly while picking one volume up and showing it to Iori. Iori nodded slowly as he began to remember the book he had read while waiting to be released from the hospital.  
  
Iori placed the books off to the side while he looked towards the two people left. Takeru motioned for Sora to go ahead of him and the older girl smiled in thanks. Sora moved forward, hefting a large shopping bag before her. Great... clothes, Iori thought sullenly. "I know what your thinking Iori-kun... that it'll just be some cheesy shirt or something but... When I saw this a few days ago, it just screamed 'Hida Iori'." Iori shook his head slowly as he accepted the bag. The first thing he noticed about it was that it was rather heavy. Iori reached in, and pulled out a small (relatively) trench coat. He stared at it for a few moments before turning to Sora. The girl was awaiting his reaction with her hands clamped in front of her. "Sora-san... I don't know what to say... It's beautiful," Iori exclaimed as he drew the coat over his thin shoulders.  
  
Finally, Takeru moved forward. The first thing Iori noticed was that Takeru did not have a gift in his hands like the others had. Iori looked up at Takeru questionably, as the young blond moved beside him. "Iori-chan... I brought you something special. It's in your room, since I didn't want to have it wrapped. Would you come with me so I can give it to you? " Takeru asked softly. Iori nodded quickly as the taller boy helped him to his feet. Takeru swung an arm around Iori's shoulders, and ushered the now coated youngster into his room.  
  
Iori's eyes widened as he saw what was lying on his bed. Beside Upamon, who was bouncing up and down from the sugar that Miyako had snuck him, was Iori's O-Jii-sans Shinai. Tears began to fill Iori's eyes as he realized what Takeru had done. He flung his arms around the blond who quickly swung the door shut behind them. Takeru kissed Iori softly as the younger boy whimpered in shock and delight. "Wh-where did you find this?" "You know that pawn shop down the street? Well one day Miyako was heading towards me... and I really didn't want to talk to her at the moment, so I ducked into the shop. While I was there I decided to look for a present for you since it was almost your birthday. I looked all over the shop, till I came to the display case up front... and there it was."  
  
Iori kissed the blonde boy hard as Takeru finished his mini-speech. This forced the breath to leave Takeru, as the younger boy successfully maneuvered the blond onto the bed. (Warning slight lime content...well no, not really but lets just say "more than friendly behavior" warning.) Iori placed his body over Takeru's as he gently began kissing TK's neck as the heat from the other boy rose to meet him. Takeru groaned softly as he ran a hand over Iori's new coat. Takeru began to gently unbutton the garment, trying to rid Iori of it. Takeru quickly moved around so that he was able to pin Iori beneath him. He ripped off his own shirt, and then tossed it and Iori's coat off of the bed. Takeru began to remove Iori's shirt. He got the shirt up over Iori's head when he heard a soft gasp.  
  
Takeru's head whipped around to be met by an extremely shocked Yagami, Taichi. However, Iori's voice broke both of the boy's stares. "T-Takeru- kun... why d-did you stop.... it was just getting g-good," Iori said softly as he struggled to get his shirt out of his eyes. As Takeru struggled to remove himself from Iori, Taichi motioned for the other Digidestined to move forward. By the time Takeru had managed to descend from his "position of superiority" and Iori had managed to get his shirt out of his eyes. Iori's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings and his face flushed a deep red as he realized that all of his friends had seen him with Takeru.  
  
"P-Please don't hate me," Iori shouted suddenly as he buried his face into Takeru's chest, sobbing viciously. Takeru placed a protective arm over Iori as he began to move back against the wall. He was ready to fight as many of his "friends" as he could to protect his koi. "You won't touch him!" "Now look Takeru-kun... we don't want to hurt anyone," Taichi said slowly. "We just want to know exactly what was going on... are you two together?" "Hai," the two boys said in unison, as Iori finally looked up at his friends. Taichi ran a hand through his hair as he settled himself down onto Iori's bed. He beckoned Iori and Takeru towards him as he asked Sora (who was closest) to close the door. "Okay... well, I guess it's about time we told you guys about who's with whom, ne?" Taichi asked as he looked around at the DigiDestined. He saw several nods of agreement as Takeru and Iori stared at him. "You see, what your going through isn't exactly new to the Digidestined. Quite a few of us are... that way and we just want to make sure you know that we are okay with you and Iori being together," Taichi began, as Koushirou moved over towards him. "You see, Kou-chan and me really started thing off. A few years ago, about three months after we returned from defeating Apocalymon, I decided I would tell Koushirou how I felt about him. Before this, I had told myself that the feelings I had for Kou-chan weren't real. I tried to hide them from myself and eventually I threw myself into a deep depression. I ended up really close to killing myself over the feelings that I had kept inside. Eventually, Kou-chan just forced me to sit down and tell him what was wrong. I'm sure he nearly had a heart attack when I told him that I had fallen in love with the little guy, but it eventually worked out," As Tai finished he gripped Koushirou's hand gently, seeking a small amount of comfort in the others presence.  
  
As Takeru starred at the two in shock, Yamato slowly walked over to where he was sitting, dragging a protesting Daisuke along with him. "Yama-chan! You don't have to drag me around like a little kid," the younger boy said as he pouted at the older blonde. Yamato merely smiled as he ruffled Takeru's hair. "I guess I should tell you exactly why I wasn't surprised when you told me about how you felt about Iori. You see about ten months ago, I was at a party, when I meet your little friend here," with this, Yamato pulled Daisuke in front of Takeru. "Well, after we got to talking... I realized I had a lot in common with the little bugger, and as we continued to talk with each other over the following weeks, we both began to develop feelings for each other. In fact it was only three days before you told me about Io-chan that I had asked Dai out for the first time," Yamato smiled at his private memory as Daisuke struggled to be free of his koi's grip.  
  
As both Takeru, and Iori allowed the revelations to sink in they stared at the other people within the small room. They watched as Miyako and Jyou drew together, followed a few moments later by Hikari and Ken. They both turned to Sora expectantly. "Yes Takeru... I am in love with her. It's kind of hard with a long distance relationship but... we've managed to make it work," she said as Takeru's eyes widened. The group laughed softly at the absurdity of their situation as the various couples moved out of the room. As they exited the room, they found their Digimon had banded together as well. They watched as a newly digivolved Armadillomon (remember the sugar?) and Wormon played together, wrestling with each other over a small box of Pocky they had found. Off against a far wall, Chibimon and Patamon where talking softly as the other Digimon seemed to ignore them. Gatomon and Hawkmon had managed to nestle together on the couch, resting comfortably together. "What's going on here... Where is O-Kaa-san?" Iori asked the gathered Digimon. "She left about three minutes ago Iori-chan. I didn't think it was too odd," Armadillomon said softly, as he looked up at his partner. Iori was unsure as to why his O-Kaa-san had left, but it left a deep sinking feeling in his chest  
  
A/N: I don't know where the coat came from (other then it was two in the morning and I needed a gift from Sora.) It just seemed to fit Iori. As for the cat... yes it will become a regular. After this chapter the fic will take a darker turn as we examine what goes on once Takeru and Iori's mothers find out about their relationship. Also... I am sorry about the last three couples.... I needed someone to be with someone ^_^.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	4. Tsuneko Intervines

Hida Tsuneko stalked the street in anger as the vision of her son and his "friend" burned into her brain. She was more furious at Iori for not having the courage to tell her than she was at the two of them being together. She moved with clear purpose as she approached the Odiaba chapter of the Japan times (A/N: I searched for Odaiba's prefecture paper's name... but I couldn't find it. I guess I will just use this^_^) Tsuneko smashed through the entrance to the building and marched up to the reception desk. In a commanding voice, she screamed, "I Demand to see Takahashi senpai!" (Senpai=person above you or person of respect)  
  
The receptionist stared for a few moments before pressing a small button on the board spread before her. "Takahashi desu" a small voice replied immediately. "Umm.... Senpai? There's some woman here to see you.... she seems really pissed off!" "Oname desu ka?" (What's the name)? "Umm... madam, can I have your..." Tsuneko cut her off however as she shouted it into the receptionists earpiece. The younger woman willed herself to keep from fainting and listened as Natsuko groaned in pain at the other end. "Send her up... along with earplugs," Natsuko finally managed.  
  
Tsuneko stalked up the stairs of the building, trying to work off some of her anger. She decided that if her son wanted to insult her by not telling her about his relationship then she was going to make damn sure that his koi's parents knew. Tsuneko slammed her fist against the wall of the stairwell as she paused to collect her breath. She still had five flights to go but she had not seemed to work off any of her anger. Letting a long stream of obscenities flow, she continued her trip.  
  
---------(Natsuko's office (sparsely furnished...two file cabinets, a computer.... maybe a fish tank with a few mangy fish.)---------  
  
Natsuko held her head as she awaited the clearly agitated Tsuneko-san. She began to count down from ten, wanting to show an appearance of calm and neutrality. In reality she wanted to shoot the older woman as this was the thirtieth time she had come her after the accident. Natsuko groaned as the door banged open and Tsuneko rushed in. "What is it today Tsuneko-san?" "Well, I just wanted to come over here and ask why your son seduced mine," Tsuneko screamed as she stalked towards the younger woman.  
  
Natsuko looked at Tsuneko in shock as her words began to penetrate her mind. She began to shake softly as she eased herself into her chair. Instantly she decided that Tsuneko had to be lying in an attempt to gain something from her. She placed her hands together as she looked the elder woman over carefully. "So.... what's this really about then? What do you want from me? Why have you suddenly decided to come in here and threaten to slander my poor boy's name like this?" Natsuko declared as she stood and slammed both palms onto her desk, making the object shudder suddenly.  
  
Tsuneko's eyes went wide as she watched the woman go into a sudden defensive pose. She stared up at the enraged Natsuko before steeling herself, and continuing. "I am saying that I caught your son making out with mine! He had my boy pinned to the bed and was about two seconds away from raping him if his friends and I hadn't come in on them. I don't want your son coming near mine again," Tsuneko screamed as her face flushed red in anger.  
  
Natsuko settled back into her seat as this sudden accusation pored over her. Her face drained of all color as she remembered al the times Takeru had ran out of the house... going to see his "best friend". She shuddered gently as she thought of how many times she had just brushed this off, without even a second thought as to why he seemed to be in such a rush. She turned a sad face towards Tsuneko. "Do you have any proof to this?" Natsuko asked in a dead voice. The elder woman just shock her head and said, "If you want proof just ask your son exactly what he did at Iori's party." With this, Tsuneko left Natsuko's office and began her trek home, satisfied that her son would soon learn what it meant to hide something from his O- Kaa-san.  
  
---------(Hida apartment an hour after we last left it)---------  
  
Iori was sitting on the couch, with a very small kitten happily playing on his lap. It twisted its small body seeking the piece of string that Takeru held just out of its reach. Because of this, Takeru was leaning over the younger boy's body, in a way that made Iori have to struggle to keep his attention on the game they were playing. Steeling himself, Iori leaned forward stealthily and planted a kiss on the corner of Takeru's mouth. This caught the blond boy off guard and as he turned to look at the smaller boy in shook he lost his balance and began plummeting towards Iori's lap. The small kitten leapt out of the way as the older boy landed with a thud.  
  
Iori couldn't stop the laughter that leapt from his throat as his Koibito tried to struggle his way out of Iori's lap. Takeru lifted his head and starred at Iori. The smaller boy's eyes shined with mirth as he whispered gently, "Gee Takeru... couldn't you wait till the others leave?" Takeru's face slowly became covered in crimson as he realized what Iori was insinuating. He began to stutter as he stared at his koibito's smiling face. Iori very gently pushed Takeru back into a sitting position on the couch. Immediately, the small kitten leapt back to its position on Iori's lap and curled up in its warm spot.  
  
The two boys looked up as Iori's O-Kaa-san came into the apartment. Most of the other partygoers attempted to hide their laughter at the two "hosts" of the party as Tsuneko came into the living room. She stared at Iori and Takeru for a few moments before going off into the kitchen to cut the birthday cake. Iori turned curious eyes to the kitchen as he pondered his O- Kaa-sans odd actions. He shrugged it off however.  
  
-------(That night... Takahashi residence)---------  
  
Natsuko stalked into her apartment, throwing the door open violently. She starred at the empty living room for a few moments, scanning for any sign of Takeru's presence. Finally she saw the small blinking light that indicated their answering machine. She moved forward quickly and pressed the button. "O-Kaa-san... I am staying over at Iori's tonight. It's his birthday... and every one has decided to have a sleep over at his place. Hida, Tsuneko already said it was fine... Oyasumei Niasei (good night). "  
  
Natsuko slammed her fist down hard onto the answering machine, thus destroying the innocent device. She stalked over to the couch, and fell onto it, seething with rage.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be where the physical and mental abuse comes in. We will see not only Natsuko's reaction to Takeru being gay but also her reaction to the revelation that Yamato is gay as well.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	5. Fluffiness With A Side Of Abuse

Takeru sighed happily as he finished changing into his nightclothes. He attempted to smooth out the few wrinkles in his pajama top as he made his way out of Iori's bathroom. He was greeted to a sight he had been praying to every god that existed to see. Iori was still attempting to change into his pajamas and from where Takeru was standing, he was able to see a very good view of his young love. Too bad it's from behind, He sighed mournfully, as he moved forward quietly.  
  
Iori leapt into the air as he felt a quick slap hit his "lower extremity". He spun around to glare at Takeru. "Take-kun! What was that for? " Iori shouted as he stared at his laughing Koibito. Takeru could hardly control his laughter as he collapsed onto the bed. It was then that Iori realized exactly how "vulnerable" he was. Iori quickly darted into the bathroom, stopping only briefly to collect his pajama top and bottoms.  
  
Takeru continued to laugh heartily as he rolled over on the bed, clutching his stomach to try and force himself to calm down. He was coughing painfully by the time a very red faced Iori finally emerged from his bathroom. "Takahashi-chan! If you weren't with me.... I would break in your birthday present right now," the young boy exclaimed, as he plopped down next to Takeru. "G-Gomen Io-kun... It's just that I didn't know you had such a fondness for orange briefs," Takeru responded before he was forced to double over to try to control his laughter once again.  
  
Iori's face flushed once again, as he crossed his legs self-consciously. He immediately began plotting his revenge as he watched his older Koi convulsing in laughter. In his mind he began imagining a half nude, freezing Takeru, shivering just outside his apartment's glass door. He saw himself inside, flaunting a nice warm cup of hot chocolate, while he fed Upamon and Patamon countless roasted Marshmallows. Iori began to chuckle softly to himself as he imagined Takeru slowly turning blue. Takeru moved beside Iori and clapped a friendly arm around his Koi. "I'm glad you've finally decided to laugh with me Io-kun!" Oh if only he knew... Iori thought evilly.  
  
As the two continued to roll around Iori's bed, laughing and joking with each other, They where stopped when they heard a scream from somewhere below them. Takeru shivered softly, as he realized exactly whom it was screaming. He clutched Iori suddenly as he began to quake with fear. "Takeru-kun? What's going on?" Iori asked as he watched the fear surface in Takeru's eyes. Iori moved closer to Takeru, and laid a protective hand over his Koi's chest. "Take-chan... are you going to be okay?"  
  
Takeru could only nod as the scream faded off into memory. He stared down at the younger boy that was now cuddled against his chest. A smile slowly appeared as he stared at Iori, looking up at him with both worry and compassion. He gently swept the younger boy into his arms, then rolled both of them over to the head of the bed. He skillfully maneuvered them under the blankets, ensuring that Iori received most of the warm covers, and then clutched the younger boy tightly. "Oyasumi nasai Iori-kun," Takeru mumbled as he fell asleep slowly. Iori cuddled against the other boy and managed a garbled reply as sleep soon claimed him as well.  
  
---------(One sleep filled night later)---------  
  
Takeru woke up slowly, savoring the feeling of warmth beside him. He snuggled closer to his young Koi as the first few rays of light snaked into the room. One particularly cruel beam managed to land across Iori's closed eyes and slowly the smaller boy began to stir and awaken. Takeru couldn't hold back the smile that leapt to his face, as he watched Iori sleepily rub his eyes and yawn. "Sleep well? " Takeru asked dreamily as he attempted to actually absorb Iori's small body into him. Iori struggled to free himself from Takeru's arms as his air supply quickly ran out.  
  
"Take-kun... what are you trying to do to me? I can't take this much love!" "Oh come on Io-kun... you know I can't resist you when you first wake up. Your just so kawaii, as you rub your little eyes and all." Takeru was rewarded for his words as Iori planted a gentle kiss on his chin, then proceeded to hit him hard on the arm. Takeru immediately released the now smiling Iori as he began to clutch his arm and roll over onto his side. Iori laughed as his Koi complained about the pain radiating from his arm.  
  
"Gomen Take-kun.... but next time you'll actually let me go when I ask." "Screw next time. If you're going to hit me every time I try and hug you... that'll be the last time," Takeru joked as he placed a look of mock-hatred on his face. "Oh come on Take-chan. You have to admit that you where squeezing a bit too hard," With this, Iori leapt at Takeru and easily pinned the older boy down. "Now, say uncle and I'll get up and make some breakfast." Takeru managed a muffled response as the younger boy eased himself off of his Koi and scampered into his bath room, followed closely by his pillow, which Takeru had kindly flung at Iori.  
  
As Iori began to take his morning shower his mind began to dwell back to the scream he had heard the night before. I could have sworn that it came from Takeru's apartment but.... He wasn't home and he said his mother wasn't there when he called... so who could have been there? I don't think either Yamato or his O-Tou-san has keys to the apartment and I don't think anyone would break into their apartment just to scream his bloody head off. I just hope everything is okay down there. I don't want to think about something going wrong right now... not with how O-Kaa-san is acting. Finally, Iori left his shower and after ensuring he was fully clothed, left the bathroom to rejoin Takeru.  
  
--------(Three hours latter)---------  
  
Takeru walked down the stair well slowly. For some reason his feet felt like lead as he approached his apartment. I guess I just hate leaving Io like that. It was weird the way he kept telling me to stay and all. I hope nothings wrong, especially with the weird way his O-Kaa-san has been acti- Takeru's thoughts stopped dead as he noticed that fact that his apartment door was open and there was shattered glass surrounding the entrance to his apartment. He rushed forward, suddenly filled with fear for his O-Kaa-san.  
  
Takeru halted as soon as he made it over the doorway. He sighted his O-Kaa- san, sitting inn the middle of the room, having pulled a reclining chair over to the center of the apartment's living room. Takeru's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. The first thing that he noticed was the sharp smell of alcohol that assaulted his nose. He watched as her head slowly rolled up to him and studied him with dull eyes. Immediately, she snapped back into reality as her head snapped into attention and her eyes cleared effortlessly. She moved her left hand slowly and Takeru was mesmerized as she slowly swirled a large amount of liquid within a large crystal goblet. The bowl of the glass was at least half filled with the strong smelling liquid, as it threatened to spill out on every other swirl. Takeru flinched as the glass was suddenly whipped over to the side, shattering against the kitchen wall, sending glass and bourbon everywhere.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your cell phone all night! I would have called the Hida's but I was worried that... that... thing would have answered the phone and I would have had to throw up just to get rid of the anger," Natsuko shouted as she rose to her full height of 5'10. She stalked forward as Takeru began to back away from the apartment. He made it to the front door before a surprisingly strong hand landed on his arm and threw him back into the apartment. He fell hard onto the coffee table, as he heard a series of clicks telling him that he was now locked in the apartment.  
  
Takeru lifted his head, trying to distinguish where his O-Kaa-san was. A sudden pain in his left arm told him that she had been ahead of him. He yelped in pain as he was lifted cruelly into the air. His O-Kaa-san looked at him straight in the eyes as she snarled quietly. "Now, tell me exactly what Hida, Tsuneko-san was talking about when she said you and Iori where a 'couple'," Tsuneko's breath was putrid, as it had been stained by the alcohol. Takeru shivered violently as he willed himself to speak. "O-O-Kaa- chan... I was g-going to tell you once I k-knew how you would react...I just d-didn't want to surpris-" Takeru was cut off, as his O-Kaa-san flung him against the same wall she had flung her drink into. Takeru winced as the glass from his O-Kaa-sans drink sunk into his flesh.  
  
Takeru screamed as a pointed shoe was forced under his ribs. His O-Kaa-san flipped him over easily, then bent down and hauled him into the air once again. "How in the hell could you disgrace this family like this? I already know about your 'O-Nii-san' and his little 'friend'. Did you really think I would want another of your kind in my family? I'd rather see you die out in the streets then have my name dragged through the mud with yours," At this, Natsuko punched Takeru hard in his stomach, forcing all of the air to rush out of the young boy. Takeru cried out as his O-Kaa-san pulled on his arm. He winced in pain as he felt his muscles being stretched to their limits. He could swear that he heard a sound like leaves being crushed, as his O-Kaa-san gave his arm one final tug.  
  
Takeru's arm hung limply at his side as he was dumped back onto the ground. He stared up at the person he had come to know as a caring, protecting O- Kaa-san as she stalked towards him. He began kicking his legs wildly in a vain attempt to move away from her. He shrieked as another blow to his chest pushed the air and voice out of his body. Takeru shuddered violently as he tried to get some breath back into his body. He tried to curl himself into a ball as he hoped to deflect the coming blows. Instead, Takeru was left alone in silence as he felt his O-Kaa-san retreat. Takeru breathed a sigh of relief as he hoped she had come to her senses. His head shot up however as he heard a sharp cry. He scanned the room, looking for the origin of the noise.  
  
Finally, Takeru looked towards his room. What he saw made his blood freeze, as he watched his O-Kaa-san dangle Patamon by one of his hind legs. He noticed that one leg was already twisted and looked unusable. Takeru screamed out hoarsely as he watched a wicked grin spread over his O-Kaa- sans face. "I thought you told me all your little adventures where over Takeru-kun? Why, prey tell, do you have this little thing still. Someone could end up crushing the little guy if he isn't careful," With this, Natsuko twisted one of Patamon's legs back till a sickening snap was heard. "Takeruuuuuuu," The small digimon wailed as it shuddered with pain.  
  
Takeru finally found the strength to move as he launched himself at his O- Kaa-san. He managed to grab Patamon out of her hand as the small Digimon whimpered softly. Takeru avoided his O-Kaa-sans arm as it swept out in a wide arc. He stumbled backwards, and ended up tripping over the same table that he was thrown into at the start of the fight. As Takeru lay on the table, trying to surround Patamon with his own body, he felt the movement of his O-Kaa-san as she passed by him. He watched as she moved slowly and purposefully towards the front door. He listened as the same series of clicks alerted him to the fact that the apartment was now unlocked. He rose up, and looked at him questionably.  
  
"I am going to say this only once, Takeru. You have three minutes to pack whatever you want from your room. After that, I want you to get the hell out of this apartment and out of my life. I will never acknowledge you again. I disown you from the Takaashi name. You have three minutes starting now, " with this she moved out of the way, going over to the same chair. Natsuko hefted a large bottle of some unidentifiable liquid and took a long drink from it. Takeru wasted no time as he used his one good arm to heft his weight up into a sitting position. He cradled Patamon as he limped quickly over to his room. He went into the bathroom immediately as he wanted to wash the blood from his chest. He made quick work with this, then went and packed two small shoulder bags full of clothes, his digivice and D- terminal and various toiletries. As he hefted the two bags (placing one over his now unusable arm) he began to move slowly out of the apartment. He stopped by his bed and hefted the now unconscious Patamon into his good arm.  
  
Takeru moved out of the apartment without one look back. As he passed over the doorframe and finally exited his once home, he was greeted by the sound of the door being slammed behind him. A few seconds later the door clicked as it was locked. Takeru started to move towards the stairs before realizing that he could not rely on Iori to help him. If I show up at Io's like this, he'll both know what happened and his O-Kaa-san might react similarly. I couldn't let that happen, with this, Takeru moved to the elevator and waited for it to stop on his floor. After riding it down to the lobby, Takeru walked out of the apartment building, and out into the cold November day.  
  
A/N: That took a lot to write. I hate hurting characters even when it is essential to the plot. Any ways... it will only go downhill in the next chapter as we watch Takeru try and make it on the streets of Odaiba.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	6. First Night Alone

Takeru wandered the now-busy street aimlessly. He had considered trying to get to Yamato's, but realized that his O-Kaa-san would have already contacted his O-Tou-san and had probably found out about Yamato and Dai's apartment. She'd probably make that her first stop... I hope O-Nii-san is okay... Takeru winced softly as his leg landed onto the pavement. He shifted Patamon's small weight as he continued to make his way down the packed sidewalk. Patamon muttered something softly as he tried to curl himself farther into Takeru.  
  
Takeru stumbled forward for what seemed like an hour. Finally he came within sight of his destination. The first strand of trees marked the small park that rested near his apartment. Takeru groaned in relief as he walked onto the softer grass. He staggered over to a smaller section of the park that contained most of the climbing gear and a few sets of swings. Takeru staggered over to the swings and threw himself onto the nearest set.  
  
Takeru moved slowly, cradling Patamon as he moved him into his lap. He tried to avoid waking the small digimon as he slowly began bandaging the smaller creature's legs. He used about half of the bandages and sports tape he had brought from his bathroom on his small partner before turning to his own injuries. After finishing with his arm, Takeru leaned into the swing and began to slowly push himself back and forth, pushing his emotions away with each swing.  
  
---------(Hida apartment)---------  
  
Iori lay on his bed, attempting to catch his breath. He was sure his O-Kaa- san had finally snapped. Immediately after Takeru had left their apartment, Tsuneko had hauled the small boy off to the mall, forcing him to shop for winter cloths. Iori sighed as he eyed the large stack of bags lying on his desk. He was dreading the inevitable de-tagging he would have to do in the next few hours.  
  
Iori rolled onto his side and stared out his balcony door. He watched the clouds slowly pass over the skyline as the sky began to slowly darken. He sighed as he wished that Takeru could have spent more than one night with him. Iori's vision began to blur as he thought about all that Takeru had done for him in the last few days. From being there for him when His O-Jii- san had died, to buying his O-Jii-san's shinai for him.  
  
Iori moved slowly, as he felt Upamon hop onto his bed and snuggle against his small body. Iori sighed as he rolled over to regard the small beige fluff ball. "Upa-chan? Is there something wrong? You look kind of worried," Iori asked quietly. "Io-kun.... I'm not sure... I heard something odd while you were gone... and it came from Take-kun's apartment." "What did you hear Upa-chan?" "Well, I thought I heard a lot of crashing and then.... I heard something that sounded like Pata-chan screaming," Upamon said as a small amount of fear edged its way into his voice. Iori's face drained of blood as he regarded what Upamon had said. He began to think of exactly what might have happened had Natsuko found out about his and Takeru's relationship.  
  
Iori moved quickly as he left his room. He ran through his apartment and burst out of the front door. He practically flew down the flight of stairs, and rocketed through the hallway heading towards Takeru's apartment. As he approached the apartment he immediately noticed the glass surrounding the doorway. Iori gasped mentally as his mind raced. As he reached the door he noticed a small note pinned onto the door. "To anyone it may concern. I am leaving my apartment, as I have found the need to find new residency. I have come to Realize a few things about my neighbors that I cannot live with. I have also found out a few things about my own family which has forced me to abandon them. Thus I have decided to leave here without a forwarding address. Sincerely Natsuko Takahashi."  
  
Iori shuddered as he read the last few lines and thought about what must have happened to Takeru. Without thinking of himself, Iori rushed downstairs till he reached the lobby. He ran through the doorway and out into the now cold evening.  
  
---------(Yamato and Daisuke's apartment)---------  
  
Yamato threw the nearest object he could find at the wall. The small pillow thudded dully against the wall, then proceeded to slide down. Yamato sighed bitterly. He had just finished a horribly draining telephone call with his O-Tou-san, who had proceeded to recount a conversation he had with Natsuko. Yamato picked up a small clock that rested on the TV stand, and proceeded to fling it in a random direction. Yamato was disappointed when a certain red haired boy leapt from his place on the couch and caught the offending clock. "Yama-chan... you really need to learn to calm down..." "Calm down! How can you say that after what just happened? We don't even know where Takeru is anymore, besides what might have happened to Iori- chan! What happens if we don't find him? I can't lose him after he finally got over the accident," Yamato continued to rant as Daisuke wisely began to tune the older blonde out.  
  
Daisuke snapped to attention a few minutes later as the phone began to trill softly. He walked over, avoiding his enraged koi and picked the offending item up. "Moshi Moshi, Ishida-Motimiya residence," He spoke softly, trying to keep Yamato from knowing that someone else was calling them. Daisuke let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the voice on the other end, "Dai-chan! Have you seen Takeru-kun anywhere? " came Iori's soft voice. "No Io-kun... we haven't heard a word... although I hope for Natsuko's sake that Takeru isn't hurt. I don't know what Yama-kun would do if Take wound up injured." "Well, I think that might be the case Dai-chan... when I went to the Takahashi residence I found this odd note, which said that Natsuko was leaving town and had abandoned Takeru. I've been looking for the last hour or so but I couldn't find him anywhere... I would appreciate you guy's help." "Of course Io-kun. I'll tell Yama just as soon as he's calmed down enough to be manageable... although that may take a few hours. Anyways, I will call you when I manage to drag Blondie off. You have your cell phone?" "Yeah, I have it. I'll be waiting... bye," With this the phone line was abruptly cut off. Daisuke sighed unhappily as he considered the task ahead of him. He had to find someway of calming Yamato down enough so that they could try and find Takeru. He slowly marched back into his living room.  
  
---------(Park)---------  
  
Takeru had finally fallen into a fitful sleep as the sun finally began to slip below the horizon. He was currently entombed within on of the many pipe like structures that were planted around the park. Takeru's breathing began to settle as he slowly allowed his body to relax. He still kept one protective arm around Patamon as the small Digimon finally had a fitful rest since they left the apartment. They both began to snuggle together, seeking some warmth from the now-cold pipe. 


	7. Hide And Seek

~~~~~~~~~(Takeru's nightmare)~~~~~~~~~ Takeru couldn't move. He was forced to watch with terror as his Digimon was cruelly beaten, then deleted before his eyes. He shivered as he realized who had attacked Patamon as the creature came towards him. He gave out a hoarse scream as his O-Kaa-san advanced on him. ~~~~~~~~~(Reality)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru's eyes leapt open as the dream began to fade back into the recesses of his mind. He sighed bitterly as he checked the time on his watch. The dim light revealed that it was 5:15 in the morning... nearly thirty minutes since his last nightmare had awoken him. Takeru shifted slowly, still cradling Patamon gently, attempting to keep from brushing against the smaller creatures hind legs. He gently stared at the small digimon as he remembered all the times he had come close to losing his partner. He remembered the battle between Devimon and Angemon and the battle with Peidmon. He also remembered the more recent battle with Blackwargreymon over the destiny stone. Takeru sighed as he tried to settle in for one more attempt at sleep.  
  
---------(Four hours later)---------  
  
Iori ran down the sidewalk franticly, still searching for his koibito. He had covered most of Odaiba last night and with Ken's help had also managed to cover most of Tamachi. Iori moved stealthily as he dodged out of the way of the morning traffic. As he ran, he continued to scan all of the benches and rest areas, desperately searching for any sign of Takeru. Iori's hopes began to waver as he still hadn't found any sign of Takeru in the last two days.  
  
As Iori rounded the next corner, he came into sight of Yamato who was also running down the various streets searching desperately for Takeru. The older Digidestined waved Iori over. "Find anything yet?" a breathless Yamato managed as he doubled over, trying to force more air into his lungs. "No.... I'm really starting to worry, Yamato-chan... I haven't seen anything and he's been gone for a whole day... he could be frozen to death by now," Iori began as he slowly began to break down. Yamato immediately pulled Iori into a tight hug, trying to calm the younger boy down. They stood there for another ten minutes before Iori pulled away and proceeded to run down the street, still searching franticly. As Yamato stared after him, he remembered back when he and Daisuke had gotten together. He recognized the caring that Iori seemed to show for his brother and he was inwardly glad that Takeru had wound up finding someone like Iori.  
  
---------(Park)---------  
  
Takeru moved stiffly as he walked away from the pipe. He still couldn't move very fast, because of his injuries and the fact that he did not want to jar Patamon. He scanned the park for a few moments, making sure that no one had yet arrived. Thank god it's a weekday, Takeru thought as he wandered over to a particularly thick strand of trees. Takeru collapsed onto the hard ground as he finally reached an area with enough cover to conceal him. He began to pant horribly as his lungs fought for breath. He cuddled Patamon to his chest as his vision slowly faded into black.  
  
---------(About fifteen feet away)----------  
  
Iori rushed through the park, searching throughout the large area. He had forgotten entirely about searching here and now he was sure that he would find Takeru here if he tried hard enough. As he ran, he suddenly noticed a few small dots of red making a path towards one of the large play pipe's that surrounded the area. Ducking down, Iori felt the dot and noticed that it was both still warm and was undeniably blood. Iori began to shake gently as he thought about what could be happening to Takeru as he rose quickly and rushed towards the metal pipe structure. He slid in hurriedly, banging his head on the side of the pipe in his rush. This caused the small boy to slide uncontrollably forward as he slide down the pipes surface. He stopped about midway and lay their, fighting to remain conscious.  
  
Iori groaned as his vision slowly came back into focus. He shifted his weight slowly, testing his range of movement in the confined space. Due to his smaller size, he found it easy to stand on all fours in the tunnel. He decided to stay still for a few more moments so as to insure he wouldn't black out from the pain/concussion. As Iori sat there, he began to observe his surroundings, looking for any sign of Takeru. As he scanned the area he finally saw something that might be helpful. Crawling carefully forward, the small boy finally reached the exact center of the pipe and found the object that he was heading towards. It was a small blood stained piece of cloth.  
  
This is Takeru's.... I'm sure of it! He's the only one I know that wears this color combination... but that still doesn't tell me where he is, the young boy thought as he pocketed the material and began to slowly exit the tube. He managed to make it a few feet before he stopped and considered the trail at his feet. If the trail was leading to the tube.... Takeru would have been inside it since the blood was still warm... that means if I reverse the trail; maybe Takeru is... with this, Iori sped towards the small trail of red dots. He followed the trail about sixteen feet before he was lead to the same screen of trees that Takeru had entered a few moments ago. As Iori crashed through the brush he heard the sound of someone breathing heavily.  
  
Iori burst into a small, well concealed clearing. He shuddered with the exertion of breaking through the heavy underbrush and was forced to double over to catch his breath. As he gasped for breath he could feel someone moving nearby. Fearing for his safety, he looked up, searching for the movement. What he saw nearly forced him to break down. Takeru was staring up at Iori from the ground. He was covered in bruises and one arm hung limply at his side. Takeru groaned softly as he tried to recognize the shape before him, as the blurry figure rushed forward. Takeru put a protective arm around Patamon and shifted his weight so that he was shielding the small digimon with his own body. As he shivered, expecting his O-Kaa-sans blows to be repeated in this new dream, he was surprised as two smaller arms wrapped themselves around his midriff.  
  
Iori began to sob as he felt Takeru's body stiffen at the contact the small boy was applying. He buried his face into Takeru's back as he continued to sob uncontrollably. Slowly, Takeru turned his body around to face Iori and drew in a sharp breath at what he saw. Iori's body was covered in small cuts from rushing through the underbrush and his hair was not only tussled, it also had a few leaves sticking out here and there. Iori continued to sob as Takeru maneuvered Patamon onto his side so that the small Digimon could continue his nap. He flung his arms around the smaller boy and shuddered violently as he forced his own tears away. The two boys remained in each others arms for a few moments as both fought to control their emotions enough to speak.  
  
"W-where have you been Take-kun? I thought I'd lost you when I read that note on your apartment door,' Iori asked quietly as he finally managed to stop his tears. "What note Io-kun? I never left one... I had to run away before O-Kaa-san did anything else to us." "Us? What do you mean? Was she the one that hurt you? I can't believe she would do anything like that..." "She was, but she also attacked Pata-chan. I don't know why she snapped but I had to get away before she did anything else. She said that Tsuneko-san told her about us. How did she find out? Did you tell her?" Takeru asked as he gently reached over behind himself and pulled the small Digimon over and placed him into the small crevice in between their bodies. Iori finally saw what Takeru had been talking about as he noticed the two homemade splints around Patamon's hind legs. Iori gently stroked the small Digimon's back, trying to give it some form of comfort. "I still don't really understand what happened Taka-kun... could you tell me what happened?" Iori asked softly. Takeru took a long breath before starting into the tale.  
  
---------(Ten minute later)---------  
  
Iori shivered softly as he thought about what he had just heard. He began to slowly move closer to Takeru as he noticed the tears threatening to break through the older boy's eyes. He was impeded however by the small body of Patamon. The sudden pressure on Patamon's legs forced the small Digimon to awake with a pained groan. He looked at Iori for a few moments before smiling softly and moving stiffly out of the two boys way. Iori immediately leapt into Takeru's arms and held the older boy tightly. "W- where can I go now Io-kun? I mean what's going to happen? I don't think I can go to O-Tou-san's... I think he'd probably react the same way, " Takeru managed to choke out before he began to cry again.  
  
Iori began to slowly stroke Takeru's hair as he hugged the older boy. He could tell that Takeru was near a total breakdown now. As he continued to comfort Takeru, Iori began to formulate an idea. Slowly he moved one arm from around Takeru, and fumbled in his coats pocket for his cell phone. After finally freeing the object, he quickly dialed Yamato's number, and waited through the three rings it took for him to answer. "Yamato here... have you heard anything about Takeru?" "That's an odd way to answer the phone Yama-chan... but yes... I have Takeru right here. You need to call Jyou and both of you need to come down to the park near Takeru's apartment building. You'll see a small grove of trees near a pipe-like structure. We are inside that grove and at current we don't know where to go," Iori whispered softly as he continued to hold Takeru with one arm. The older boy began to sniffle as he realized that Iori was talking to someone. "Is O-Touto-chan okay, " Yamato asked worriedly. "He will be fine if we can get him somewhere safe... I was hoping that maybe we could crash at your place til I am sure I can go home without O- Kaa-san blowing up at me. Apparently she's the one that told Takahashi senpai about us. I don't think it would be very wise for me to go home yet," Iori spoke as he moved closer to Takeru. He softly handed the phone over to his older Koi. "I think you two need to talk, Take-kun. Don't worry though... I am not going anywhere. I'll stay right here till they get here," With this Iori rewrapped both of his arms around his love and proceeded to cuddle into the older boy. Takeru sighed happily as he put the phone to his ear and began to relate his story to his worried O-Nii-san.  
  
---------(Several hours and several bandages later)---------  
  
Takeru turned over on the small futon he was laying on. He stared at the smaller boy next to him as he thought about how the last few days had gone from a horrifying fight with his O-Kaa-san to being reunited with his love. Slowly, so as not to wake his koi, he pulled the smaller boy closer to him and curled his body around Iori. He sighed happily as he began to slowly fall asleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to both of the boys, Daisuke continued to watch them from his place on the couch. The boy sighed happily as he saw Takeru finally drift off. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Yamato flopped down next to him. Yamato smiled as he considered the boy next to him for a few moments. "So he finally dropped off, ne? " "Yeah, I thought he would take forever but I guess Iori is a good influence on him," Daisuke said as he slowly snuggled closer to the elder blonde. Yamato wrapped his arm around the younger boy and leaned back against the couch. He sighed happily as relief filled his body. Over the past two days he had been going insane trying to figure out what had happened to Takeru. He was only glad now that his O-Touto-chan was safe and sound in his apartment.  
  
A/N: No, this is not the end of the story yet. There will be at least one more chapter about how Iori, and Takeru confront Hida Tsuneko. As for Natsuko... I believe I will let her make a clean break. Although I am sure those of you that have reviewed will send your personal demons out to find and destroy her ^_^. Also, I have been thinking about creating a side story to this fic, which would talk about Iori and Takeru's adopted son. It would probably be a long fic that follows the boy from adoption through his first days of collage (plus I might do a chapter on here about Io and Takeru's first days at college). Anyways, tell me if you guys would like to read that.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	8. Midnight Revelations

Takahashi, Takeru walked down the dimly lit hallway. He hated coming here, but he really hated the fact that he had to come here every few weeks. Takeru sighed softly as he realized whom he was doing this for. He had grudgingly excepted when Iori had insisted that he should go to a psychiatrist, but he still saw no point in his bi-weakly appointments. Even after several visits, the nightmares had never ceased. Takeru sighed as he finally reached the door to his doctor's office and entered quietly.  
  
---------(Several hours later)---------  
  
Takeru walked into his apartment with a scowl plastered over his face. He threw the small white bag he was carrying onto the couch as he flopped down on the other side. As he waited patiently for his koi to return from wherever he happened to be, his mind began to wander over the past year. It had taken him and Iori almost six months to finally procure an apartment, and that only happened when Tsuneko had finally come around and both endorsed the pair and agreed to pay for their rent.  
  
Takeru sighed happily as the doorway finally opened and a slightly taller Hida, Iori walked slowly into the apartment. He smiled softly as he spotted Takeru seated on the couch. Iori walked slowly towards the other boy, pausing as he regarded the pills dumped beside Takeru. " They gave you another medication Take-kun? ' Iori asked softly as he picked up the bag, then sat down in its place. "Hai, Io-kun... I am beginning to think that I will become dependent on these things. You know the nightmares come back whenever I am alone. I can't even seem to control them anymore. Before I could sometimes force myself to get away, or at least turn my body away but now..." Takeru trailed of softly as he began to remember the reoccurring dream he had developed after his O-Kaa-san had attacked him. He sighed bitterly as he thought about his growing dependency on the pills his doctor had prescribed.  
  
Iori noticed his koi's discomfort as the older teen sighed unhappily. Iori began to edge closer to Takeru slowly, making sure Takeru did not notice his movements. Soon, Iori was a few inches from Takeru's side. The elder teen noticed Iori's closeness and began to move to regard the younger boy. Iori took advantage of Takeru's momentary confusion and leapt on top of the older boy. Takeru suddenly found himself pinned under Iori's light weight. The smaller boy immediately began kissing Takeru's neck and began to lightly run his hand over Takeru's chest. "I know at least one way to take your mind off of those pills. That is... only if you want to Take-kun..." Iori was cut off, as Takeru hefted the smaller boy under his arm and marched off toward their shared bedroom.  
  
---------(Several *ahem* nice hours later)---------  
  
Takeru moved quietly as he walked out onto the balcony of his apartment. He stared out over the vastness of Odaiba as he thought over what the last few months had brought him. He was glad that he had survived both the accident that started this whole mess and also his O-Kaa-sans attack. Thinking back on that incident caused Takeru to shiver softly as he wrapped the thin robe he wore tighter around himself. He sighed unhappily as his mind began to travel back to that night and preceded to relive the events once more. He hated having these memories, however he was willing to live through them if it meant he could keep the life he had fought so hard for.  
  
As Takeru continued to stare out at the night sky, he failed to notice Iori stirring softly. The younger boy's eyes fluttered open suddenly as he realized that the warmth that had been lying next to him had been moved. Iori sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He looked around the room slowly, searching for his errant koibito. Finally he looked out towards the balcony, and sighted his koi watching the stars. Iori smiled softly as he watched Takeru staring off into oblivion. He got up slowly and walked outside, coming alongside Takeru. "It's beautiful at this time of night isn't it?" Iori asked softly as he leaned against the cement border. Takeru nodded slowly as he thought over the words he wanted to say.  
  
"You know, Io-kun... We've been through a lot these last few months." "I know Keru-kun... I am glad we made it though." "I am too Io-kun... I just wanted you to know that... I wouldn't have changed anything if I had been given the chance. I mean I know we both went through hell because of the accident and all and I know I am still trying to recover from what O-Kaa-san did to me. When you think about it though... I think it's those things that made us what we are you know? Without O-Kaa- san snapping like that, we wouldn't have this apartment, or be together like this." Takeru's voice wavered as he spoke and Iori instinctively moved closer to the older teen. "I know what you mean Take-kun. I feel the same way I guess. I mean I would have liked it if we could have avoided getting hurt, but like you said... it only served to prove how much we cared about each other. Aishiteru Take- kun." "Aishiteru Io... I think we'd better head in. It's getting a little late and we both have school tomorrow."  
  
With this, Takeru slowly lead Iori off into their apartment, closing the sliding door behind him. As he walked towards the bed he saw both Patamon and Chibimon and Upamon and Minomon nestled softly together. " Next week its one of the others turn to baby-sit the digimon right Io-kun?" Takeru asked softly as he fell onto his side of the bed. Iori climbed in next to him before answering, "Yeah... Ken said he would take over starting tomorrow. Your supposed to make the switch when you see him at class tomorrow remember?" " Hai koi... I remember now. Oyasumi Io-Kun"  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked the ending. I have decided I will do the next part (I.E. their child) and it will follow the child throughout his life. Also, I am looking for a name. If anyone has a suggestion drop me a line via either email or review.  
  
Yoshiki. 


End file.
